The Perfect Boy
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: Blaine aún tenía esperanzas en reparar el daño hecho a Kurt. Lo que no sabía es que a veces el destino nos da esa opción de reparar... pero no necesariamente con la persona que queremos. A veces, la oportunidad viene en un paquete especial desde Japón...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, después de un bloqueo mental de más de un año... por que realmente nada salía bien en mi cabeza... traigo una historia sencilla y de capítulos cortos. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Glee ****NO ME PERTENECE****... todo es de FOX, RM y todos los copyright que tiene. Escrito sin fines de lucro, mera diversión. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es solo una coincidencia. Enjoy!**

Si bien las cosas después del matrimonio fallido del Sr. Shuester habían avanzado un par de centímetros, Blaine Anderson aún no tenía esperanzas de algo.

Kurt había sido muy claro: "_no somos pareja_".

El solo recordar esas palabras hacía que la piel del moreno se bajara unos cuantos grados.

Es por eso que, dada la ausencia del castaño, su acercamiento a Sebastián se hizo mayor.  
Al menos él entendía el contexto en el cual se dio todo para que Blaine engañara a Kurt con otro hombre.  
El warbler era un gran amigo, obsesionado con ciertas cosas, pero buen amigo al final de cuentas.

Las idas a The Lima Bean eran diarias. Aunque ya más de una vez el más alto se le había insinuado, a lo que Blaine era tajante en su respuesta: NO.

Tina, aún un tanto enamorada del moreno, iba de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que el chico Dalton no lo violaría en el baño del café o en el estacionamiento del local. Tenía ese aire protector con su amigo que le obligaba a ir con él, para cuidarle.  
A la larga, Tina sentía que Sebastian era un buen aliado para su amigo, que el hecho de su compañía en esos momentos tan desconcertantes era justa y eso se agradecía. Por lo mismo las reuniones entre los tres eran cosa de todos los días, a la misma hora, en el mismo local y a la misma hora.

Conversaban de todo y nada a la vez. Temas como política, economía, historia, acontecer nacional, música, baile, grupos de moda, Vogue, chicos, chicos y más chicos. Realmente formaban un grupo perfecto.

Fue en una de esas tantas tardes de café y conversación que todo empezó.

Sebastián comentó acerca de la llegada a Dalton de un chico nuevo. Un chico de intercambio el cual provenía de Japón.

- Blaine, creo que no te he comentado que llegó tu copia directamente desde el oriente...- dijo Sebastián de forma cómica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- el moreno miró con aire de rareza a su amigo.

- A que hay un chico nuevo que viene de Japón. Su nombre es Yukihiro Tenoh... y es igual de ñoño que tú- hizo una pausa al ver que los ojos de Blaine se abrían un poco más - También le interesan esas cosas de Harry Potter y esos libros de fantasía que sueles leer. Deberías conocerlo, fuera de eso es bastante simpático- dijo Sebastián, para luego beber su café.

- No lo sé... realmente no estoy en pos de conocer personas... ya sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado entre Kurt y yo... créeme amigo, que lo último que espero es encontrar una "pareja"- la voz de Blaine era derrotada, sin ánimos.

- ¡Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt y Kurt! ¡hasta cuándo con la misma canción Blaine, por dios! ¡Cómo si él fuera el único tema de tu cabeza! – Exclamó Tina, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano, se sentía enojada – ¡Sebastián te está hablando de una nueva persona!

- Exacto!, además… no he dicho que debas conocerlo para llevarlo a la cama. Me refiero a un amigo, alguien con tus mismos gustos y aficiones. Además, es muy reservado con su vida personal, nadie sabe si tiene novia o novio. Nadie sabe si es heterosexual o gay… así que por favor relájate un poco e intenta disfrutar de la vida - dijo el castaño, levantando su vaso en son de brindis, a lo cual Tina imitó el gesto.

- Chicos, por favor traten de entenderme… perdí al amor de mi vida… es algo que me cuesta asumir… es algo que duele constantemente. Y saben algo? El único culpable en esta historia soy yo… - la voz de Blaine estaba acongojada, recordar su error hacía que aquella voz interior de la culpa le gritase cual trompeta en una banda.

- Hey, amigo… por lo mismo debes conocer más gente. No estoy hablando de que busques pareja o que te enamores nuevamente de otro tipo. Solo digo que necesitas distraerte – dijo el chico de Dalton. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y habló nuevamente – Mira, mañana voy a invitar a este chico para que lo conozcas y veas si pueden ser o no amigos, de acuerdo? – dijo viendo como Tina asentía rápidamente y daba pequeños aplausos con sus manos.

- De acuerdo. Mañana vienes con él y nos lo presentas – Blaine hablaba sin ánimo.

- ¡Perfecto! – el castaño bebió el último sorbo de café que quedaba en su vaso.

Dicho esto, cada uno de los chicos tomó rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

+o+o+o+

Por la noche, Blaine le envió un whatsapp a Kurt.

Siempre, todos los días le enviaba el mismo texto, a la misma hora.

"**Espero que haya sido un gran día. Cuídate. Te amo"**

Nunca esperaba respuesta, ya que nunca la había.

Por eso, que su teléfono anunciase la llegada de un mensaje, le extrañó.  
Por un momento creyó que podría ser Tina o Sebastian, pero el sonido del mensaje en el grupo de conversación era distinto.

Tomó el equipo y leyó el texto. Era un mensaje de Kurt.

Miró por unos minutos la pantalla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Dejó el aparato en su mesita de noche y se metió hasta el fondo de su cama.  
En la pantalla se podía leer la respuesta que le había dolido tanto.

"**Blaine, gracias… pero ya no somos nada."**

-o-o-o-o-

Eran las 16:46 y Sebastian aún no llegaba al café.

- Yo creo que ya no vino… quizás el japonés no quiso arriesgarse con los americanos… los asiáticos son tan extraños- dijo Tina, ojeando el último número de Teen Vogue, vicio adquirido gracias a Blaine.

- Tina, tu eres asiática… - dijo Blaine tornando los ojos

- No, yo soy americana. Nací aquí… además, recuerda que soy adoptada…

- Y eso que tiene que ver con que seas asiática? Es cosa de mirarte para saberlo…

- Mira Boo… - cuando Tina iba a arremeter con un argumentario acerca de las mil maneras en que el moreno debía mantener su boca cerrada, la puerta de The Lima Bean se abrió, dándole la entrada a Sebastian y a un chico muy abrigado, que caminaba detrás del castaño y mirando el suelo.

Sebastian les buscó con la mirada hasta que les encontró, levantando la mano a modo de saludo. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los adolescentes y habló.

- Bueno chicos, lo prometido es deuda. Les presento a Tenoh Yukihiro. Está en tercer año, llegó hace un mes desde Japón. Tenoh, te presento a Tina Cohen-Chang y a Blaine Anderson – dijo el castaño, posterior a la presentación

- Es un gusto– dijo con un perfecto dominio del idioma y acto seguido realizó una gran reverencia, cosa que dejó a la pareja perpleja. Solo atinaron a hacer lo mismo – Sebastián-san me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Es grato conocerles.

- Lo mismo digo, pero vamos, tomen asiento. Yo iré por nuestros cafés. ¿Blaine, Sebastián, lo mismo de siempre? – pregunto Tina, a lo que los chicos asintieron – De acuerdo. Y tú, Tenoh, ¿algo en especial?

- Si es posible, para mí uno descafeinado y sin azúcar. Gracias.

Tina caminó hacia la barra de pedidos mientras los chicos quedaron conversando.  
Sebastián hablaba sobre la llegada del asiático a la escuela y el revuelo que su arribo había ocasionado. Ambos chicos Dalton rieron al recordar como Trent no sabía si saludarle con la mano o con una reverencia… cosa que aún le confundía y prefería hacer ambas.

Blaine, quien no vio cuando la chica dejó el café sobre la mesa, escuchaba fascinado todas las aventuras del chico nuevo.

Yukihiro, quien pocas veces se abría a desconocidos, sintió que ese grupo de jóvenes americanos eran realmente amables, así que decidió contarles un poco de su vida.  
Contó que vivía feliz en Japón hasta que a su padre, gerente de Marketing de una conocida marca de productos electrónicos, fue trasladado a USA por que le necesitaban en el mismo puesto, pero en la sucursal de Ohio.  
Como se encontraba en medio del período escolar y su secundaria era muy estricta, Dalton era la mejor opción.  
También les contó que el perfecto manejo del idioma se debía a que su padre se había encargado de enseñarle el idioma desde muy pequeño, siempre con profesores particulares. Todo por si sucedían cosas como las de ahora y de ese modo no tuviera problemas en integrarse.  
También comentó su pasión por la música, en especial el rock clásico.

Estaba feliz hablando de su vida y los chicos estaban felices escuchándole.  
Fue por eso que comentó su amor por Harry Potter y que su corazón era totalmente de un Griffindor. En ese instante, Blaine reaccionó

- ¡Hey!, ¡yo también soy Griffindor! ¡Amo Harry Potter!

- ¿En serio? ¡por fin alguien que me entiende!

- ¡Oh Dios!, a ver… ¿cuál es el mago más grande de la historia?

- Dumbledore, eso es obvio

- ¡Concuerdo contigo! A ver… ¿quién debía ser el verdadero elegido?

- Según lo relatado por la autora, debe ser Harry… pero tengo una teoría de que también pudo ser Draco...

- ¡De ninguna forma, el elegido debe ser un Griffindor! Pero cambiando el tema, ¿has leído los cuentos de Biddle el Bardo?

- Los tengo, fui a Inglaterra el día de su lanzamiento. Mi copia está firmada por JK Rowling…

- ¡No!, ¡tienes que dejarme ver eso!

Ambos jóvenes crearon su mundo aparte, olvidando la presencia de los otros.  
Sebastián y Tina se miraban, mezcla de felicidad y asombro. Al parecer Blaine había encontrado una razón más por la cual ser feliz: _un amigo_.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando.  
Cuando los chicos se despidieron, Blaine pidió a Tenoh su número de teléfono para incorporarlo a su whatsapp, a lo cual el nipón no se opuso. Intercambiaron números y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

En la noche, a la misma hora, Blaine siempre enviaba un mensaje. Pero esta vez era distinto. No fue Kurt su destino.

"**Fue agradable conocer a alguien que comparte mis gustos, lo pasé increíble. B.A."**

Comenzó a colocarse su pijama para ir a dormir, cuando el tono de mensaje sonó. Leyó la pantalla y feliz se acostó para dormir. En la pantalla se leía

"**Siento lo mismo. Gracias por la gran tarde, Blaine-san. Espero seguir conversando mañana. Buenas noches. Tenoh-kun"**

-o-o-o-o-

En NY, había un chico que esperaba su mensaje de todas las noches, mas este no llegó.

Kurt sabía que el mensaje de la noche era sagrado para Blaine, por eso le extrañó no recibirlo aquel día. 

Quizás estaba ocupado… o simplemente lo olvidó. Aunque realmente, esto último era improbable, Blaine jamás olvidaría algo así. 

Prefirió no pensar en ello. Por eso se acurrucó aún más en el brazo de Adam, mientras veían por enésima vez Moulin Rouge.

++_**Cont**_…++

**Notas al pie****: **  
**Bueno, comentarles que la imagen física de Yukihiro Tenoh es la de Kamenashi Kazuya... pueden ver su foto en el siguiente link (quitando los espacios)**  
**- goo . gl / K0UI1G**

**Comentarles que tengo escritos 2 capítulos y parte del 3 y que todos son así de cortos... de momento es lo que sale de mi cabecita. Además que subiré todos los sábado... no les digo hora por que ahí si que no lo sé... lo haré en mi rato libre =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que los comentarios/reviews son agradecidos con el alma.**  
**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en 7 días!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda: es sábado.**_  
_**Ahora... respuestas...**_  
_**Gabriela Cruz: Gracias por haberte alegrado!, Aquí otro capi más.**_  
_**Adriana11: Gracias por haber comentado =) me siento feliz de ver como ya ves parte de la trama que posiblemente siga.**_

_**Agradezco sus comentarios y aquí vamos con la historia! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tenoh Yukihiro no solía ser de aquellos que entrase en confianza rápidamente... y mucho menos con americanos desconocidos.  
Desde pequeño tuvo algunos problemas para poder hacer amigos, dado que todos le miraban como bicho raro por el abandono de su madre y preferían no hacer contacto con él.

Su infancia no fue la más alegre, los viajes de su padre hacían que el tiempo con el fuera escaso.

Además del colegio y, añadido a eso, la cantidad de clases particulares que su padre había decidido que tomase, hacían que su vida social fue prácticamente nula.  
Fue por eso, que cuando su padre le propuso el viaje a USA que él no se opuso. Tal vez podría pasar más tiempo en compañía de su padre además conocer una nueva cultura.

La llegada a Dalton fue algo extraña. Nunca imaginó el revuelo que causaría por venir desde tan lejos. Lo que sí podía decir es que el recibimiento fue amable y cortés.  
Era divertido ver que los chicos no supieran si darle la mano o hacer una reverencia para saludarle.  
Cuando conoció a Sebastian, uno de los líderes del coro de la escuela, lo hizo un tanto emocionado. A él, Yukihiro Tenoh, le apasionaba el canto. No era algo que todos supieran, es más, sé vino a dar cuenta de ello cuando su padre le puso con un profesor de canto particular, pocos meses antes de viajar hacia América.

Conversaba a diario con el Warbler, sobre música y ciertos contenidos de su vida, como su amor por el anime y por Harry Potter. Fue uno de esos días en que el castaño cantante le comentó que el tenía un amigo con similares gustos y si acaso quería conocerlo.  
Con cierta emoción en su interior, pero sin que esta se reflejase en su exterior, accedió a conocerle.

Otra cosa de la cual nunca se había preocupado en sus 16 años de vida era del romance. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las chicas o los chicos... o simplemente era asexuado. Si había personas que causaban estragos en sus hormonas, como lo hacía Takahashi Ai, ex integrante del grupo musical Morning Musume... así como también lo hacía Hyde, vocalista del grupo L'Arc en Ciel... eso respecto a lo que a nipones se refiere. En lo anglo, sus hormonas se volvían locas al ver a Zac Efron, a sus ojos era el americano más atractivo existente en el mundo.

Ahora, esto lo asumía como parte de ser fan de un famoso cantante o alguien con motivos para ser admirado por el mundo.  
Es por que se extrañó de sentir esa rara sensación al conocer a Blaine Anderson.  
El chico se veía amable y cordial. Muy educado por lo demás.

Sebastian le había hablado de que Blaine había sido alumno de Dalton antes de que el mismo entrase y que era una leyenda dentro de los integrantes del coro.  
Al conversar con Blaine acerca de cosas cotidianas le hacía sentir realmente valorado... pero lo mejor vino cuando ambos comenzaron a hablar de HP. Por fin había alguien en el mundo capaz de entender su fascinación con ese mundo de fantasía.

Nunca notó como se les fue la tarde, es por eso que no se negó a darle su número a aquel chico del cabello negro.  
Mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa pensaba en aquel sentimiento extraño que le había provocado conocer a aquel chico, algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

Cenó con su padre, le comentó de los sucesos más importantes en Dalton y luego de una educada despedida, subió a su habitación. Cuando comenzó a vestirse para dormir escuchó el sonido de un mensaje entrando. Tomó el equipo con la esperanza de que fuera un mensaje de Blaine... sus plegarias fueron escuchadas

_**"**__**Fue agradable conocer a alguien que comparte mis gustos, lo pasé increíble"**_

Se emocionó tanto que comenzó a dar saltitos por su habitación... al parecer el conocido recato japonés se había ido de vacaciones cuando pisó suelo norteamericano.  
Pensando muy bien sus palabras y, más que nada, en no parecer una niña de 12 años, respondió con cautela

"_**Siento lo mismo. Gracias por la gran tarde, Blaine-san. Espero seguir conversando mañana. Buenas noches. Tenoh-kun"**_

Luego de darle al botón de enviar, se metió en su cama y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Blaine despertó a eso de las siete y media de la mañana, pensando en que en la noche había olvidado el mensaje sagrado a Kurt.

Se levantó de su cama y tomó su móvil con la clara intención de enviarle un mensaje de disculpas a su ex novio, a pesar de la hora en la que se encontraba. Pero cuando recordó el último mensaje recibido por él decidió no hacer nada.

Lo que si hizo fue enviarle uno al japonés.

Había emoción dentro de lo que quería escribirle.

_**"Buenos días, espero hayas pasado una muy buena noche. Hoy nos reuniremos en el café para conversar, como todos los días. Puedes venir con Sebastian si lo deseas. Que tengas un buen día"**_

Dejó el móvil sobre su cómoda, mientras veía en su closet que ropa usaría ese día.

En eso, el timbre de una llamada entrante sorprendió al joven.  
Tomó el aparato y vio que la llamada era de Sebastian. Con un poco de alarma contestó.

- ¿Qué sucede amigo?- dijo mientras se acomodaba los zapatos  
- No sé qué le hiciste al nipón, porque acaba de venir corriendo a pedirme, no, más bien a suplicarme que lo lleve al café... Blaine, qué estragos causante en el pobre chico!- la voz del Warbler sonaba divertida.  
- Absolutamente nada... sólo lo invité para que sigamos hablando... pero algo pasa...-  
- No digas nada más... voy a McKinley inmediatamente... nos vemos en el estacionamiento, ¿de acuerdo?- sin más cortó la llamada.

~~~~~~  
Estaba con Tina en el estacionamiento, esperando la llegada de Sebastian.  
Blaine le contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con el japonés y esperaba que Tina lo entendiera.  
Cuando el castaño llegó en su auto, ambos jóvenes se subieron y quedaron conversando en su interior.

Baline les contó de las pocas pero fuertes sensaciones ocurridos en el transcurso de esas horas... y que sentía que el chico podía ser especial para él.

- ¡Hasta que por fin aparece alguien que no sea Kurt!- exclamó triunfante la asiática  
- No he dicho que lo haya olvidado, sólo... sólo que siento que algo especial puede pasar...- dijo con suavidad, a lo cual sus amigos le miraron con solemnidad.

Los chicos de WMHS miraron la hora con horror al percatarse que habían perdido la primera clase.

Bajaron rápidamente del vehículo y corrieron hacia su escuela mientras gritaban despedidas y acuerdos de verse en el café.

~~~~  
El día para Yukihiro Tenoh había pasado muy lento... ansiaba la hora de salir de clases para ir al café con Sebastian... esa emoción extraña de tener a alguien que estaría gustoso de oír sus teorías de como Draco Malfoy podría ser el verdadero elegido le causaban cosquillas en el estómago.

O eso era lo que creía... que esa emoción era sólo por tener un amigo.

Cuando el timbre anunció el fin del día escolar, Yukihiro corrió a encontrarse con Smythe, el cual le recibió con una sonrisa y un alegre _'vamos, se nos hará tarde si no nos apresuramos'_.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al auto del castaño y se dirigieron rumbo a The Lima Bean.  
Al llegar, Sebastian notó que el automóvil de Blaine ya se encontraba estacionado, lo cual indicaba que los chicos estaban dentro del local.

Como una revelación, así se sintió Blaine al ver entrar a ambos jóvenes.  
Miró a Tina y susurró sólo para que su amiga pudiera oírle.  
- Es oficial Tina... creo me pasan _cosas_ el chico nuevo...- Tina reaccionó con un gritito ahogado y dando pequeños aplausos al aire.

Blaine miró con resignación a Sebastian, el cual había entendido las acciones y miradas de su amigo.

Cuando ambos chicos de Dalton se sentaron en la mesa de Blaine y Tina la conversación comenzó sin problemas.  
Yukihiro estaba feliz de compartir su vida con alguien que le entendía a la perfección y estaba feliz de sentir algo por alguien que no fuera Kurt .

En NY, Kurt estaba preocupado. No había recibido mensajes de Blaine durante todo el día y dudaba de que lee enviase uno durante la noche.  
Era extraño, se sentía culpable de que el moreno no tuviera comunicación con él durante tanto tiempo.

Bueno, su diva interna le recriminaba mentalmente, le hacía recordar que quien había roto la relación era Blaine, por lo cual lo mejor era que no mantuviera contacto con él.

Se acomodó en el sillón, está vez sólo... no quería compañía de nadie en absoluto, sólo quería ver una película y olvidar todo lo relacionado con rizos y ojos color miel... además de esas espesas cejas...

Presionó play en el control remoto y comenzó a mirar, por milésima vez, Moulin Rouge.

Cuando Blaine llegó a su casa, eufórico después de la charla con el japonés, sintió que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar... algo grande se venía para el y su vida. Quizás tendría he sacrificado a Kurt de la misma, pero de eso ya estaba al tanto... fue su culpa que todo se fuera al carajo. Mas ahora podía arreglar su camino, intentar ser feliz.

Cuando estaba eligiendo el pijama apropiado para dormir, el timbre de mensaje sonó. Tomó el aparato para ver de quien era. Yukihiro.

_**"Gracias por tu grata compañía y conversación. Aunque sigo pensado que si recalculamos las fechas de nacimiento de Harry y Draco, este sería el elegido. Buenas noches"**_

Blaine, con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro respondió

_**"Mira, Harry es el único elegido, por algo fue él y no Draco quien se llevó la maldición de Voldemort. Mañana seguimos conversando en el café, a la misma hora. Buenas noches"**_

Se metió en su cama y durmió más relajado de lo que podía creer.

Yukihiro sonreía como un tonto, por fin tenía un amigo.  
Su padre, el señor Tenoh Aya, era un hombre muy reservado y sabía que su hijo también lo era.

Por eso, el verle llegar feliz durante dos días le extrañó.  
Subió a la habitación de su hijo, entró posteriormente a golpear la puerta.

- Hola hijo, quisiera hablar contigo un momento  
- Claro padre. Dime que necesita  
- Te he visto muy feliz últimamente... ¿hay algo de lo que me deba enterar?  
- Sí, he hecho amigos. Tres para ser preciso. Son unos chicos de otra escuela y uno de mi escuela. Estoy tan contento de tener temas en común con alguien  
- Eso es muy bueno hijo, me alegro mucho de oír eso. Te dejo descansar. Buenas noches, Yuki-Jun  
- Buenas noches, _otousan*_- y dicho esto, el padre salió de la habitación del hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Por fin su hijo, su retoño amado, era feliz, genuinamente feliz.

_**~~ Cont…~~**_

_Notas:  
__otousan: Significa padre en japonés  
HP: Siglas de Harry Potter._

* * *

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y nos vemos el próximo sábado!**_

_**Ah!, tengo otra historia en camino... es MUY HOT, así que en cuanto la termine la he de subir.  
**_

_**Besososo! **_

_**Atte: Pinnita Criss A.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!... antes que todo, mil perdones. Tengo claro que estoy más que atrasada con la publicación. Pero aquí lo tienen!.**_  
_**Bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo la historia!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Esa mañana, Kurt Hummel desayunaba inquieto.

Habían pasado cinco días desde el último mensaje recibido por parte Blaine.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo en que conocía al joven, había pasado tantos días sin tener noticias de él.

Habló con Rachel, para sacarle información de las cosas que hablaba con Finn. No obtuvo nada, puesto que el novio de su amiga no tenía idea del moreno, más allá de lo que hacía en el club Glee.

La chica le reconfortaba diciendo que si a Blaine le hubiera pasado algo, las noticias ya hubieran llegado con carácter de urgencia.

A sabiendas de que Rachel tenía razón, no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado de su ex novio.

De todas formas, decidió esperar a que Blaine diera señales de vida, puesto que él no iba a rogar por información.

Miró la hora, se le hacía tarde para juntarse con Adam e ir al cine. Tomó sus llaves y salió raudamente de su hogar.

* * *

Blaine se sentía feliz. Yukihiro era realmente un buen amigo. Y eso hacía que su interés en el aumentase.

Era sábado por la mañana y ambos jóvenes habían acordado verse en el centro de Lima para recorrer el centro comercial.

El chico de pelo rizado sentía una conexión con el nipón. Aunque nada se comparaba con la que tuvo con su ex novio Kurt. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, llevaban varios días sin enviarse mensajes... bueno, si su ex tuviera que decirle algo, ya lo habría sabido.

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta que llegaron al patio de comidas.

Como no habían comido durante un rato, ambos chicos decidieron comprar comida rápida.

Yukihiro pidió una hamburguesa y Blaine una pizza pequeña.

Se sentaron al centro de las mesas del lugar, el cual estaba casi desierto por la hora en la que se encontraban.

Fue el nipón el primero en poner un tema sobre la mesa: Harry Potter. El moreno se encontraba "en su salsa". Por fin podía hablar acerca de fantasía y magia con alguien especial.

Lamentablemente con Kurt las cosas no funcionaban así, o mejor dicho, no de esa manera. Siempre que quería tocar algún tema un tanto bobo, el castaño cambiaba a otro o simplemente le ignoraba mientras hojeaba un ejemplar de Vogue.

Esa era la una de las razones fundamentales por las cuales sentía cosas por el japonés, porque al fin y al cabo, compartían muchos gustos "bobos". Le hacía sentir que no era tan ridículo como lo había creído.

Cuando terminaron de comer, pero aún con sus vasos de bebida de la comida, ambos jóvenes emprendieron la marcha a una de las tiendas con mayor mercadería con respecto a juegos y accesorios de fantasía

Fue en ese instante que Blaine comenzó un diálogo

- Creo que no te comenté acerca de que estuve en el Club de Super Héroes de mi preparatoria

- ¿En serio? Vaya… ¿En qué otro Club has estado?

- Bueno, fuera del Glee club, he estado en los 10 clubs de la secundaria, eso sin contar que soy presidente del consejo escolar...- dijo el moreno, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vaya, yo sólo he estado en el de Ciencias y nada más. Eres un chico muy versátil- finalizó el oriental, bebiendo despreocupadamente de su vaso de bebida mientras miraba las vitrinas de los locales comerciales.

Fue gracias a ello que no pudo notar el fuerte sonrojo que se asomó en las mejillas del su acompañante.

Blaine trató de disimular su vergüenza mirando hacia el suelo, fallando en el intento, por lo cual se dispuso a mirar hacia las vitrinas del otro lado del pasillo.

Caminaron en silencio mientras observaban los diferentes decorados y exhibiciones que tenían en cada aparador. Blaine encontró la tienda favorita de Kurt, una de accesorios de vestir la cual era de visita habitual cuando iban a ese centro comercial.

Se detuvo y contempló los elementos con algo de nostalgia.

**~~Flash Back~~**

_- Blaine, ¿crees que éste pañuelo le viene a mi conjunto azul marino?- preguntó el castaño mientras frente a un espejo se colocaba un pañuelo azul cielo al cuello_

_- Kurt, tienes docenas de pañuelos, ¿para qué quieres otro?- consultó el moreno, mientras miraba a su novio_

_- Tú tienes muchos corbatines, un cajón completo de ellos, ¿te digo algo por ellos?- dijo mientras sacaba otro pañuelo distinto, pero conservando en su brazo el que se había probado_

_- Los corbatines son siempre necesarios- respondió, acentuando la palabra "siempre"_

_- Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta - resolvió Kurt, mirándole tiernamente - Ahora dime, este pañuelo combinará con la chaqueta color caqui que tengo en el clóset?- consultó mientras modelaba un pañuelo color ladrillo con líneas negras muy finas. Blaine, quien sonreía enamorado, se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura, donde ambos se vieron reflejados en el espejo. Kurt se ruborizó y miró nerviosamente hacia los lados, por suerte, las personas que había dentro del local les ignoraban por completo._

_- Tu sentido de la moda es tan avanzado que lo que elijas estará perfecto - pronunció para luego besar el cuello de su pareja. El castaño quedó boquiabierto, instante en el cual el moreno quitó los accesorios de sus manos y caminó rumbo a la caja con ellos - Y estos te los regalaré yo, por ser tan bello conmigo - Kurt negó con una sonrisa y caminó detrás de su novio._

**~~Flash Back End~~**

Blaine contemplaba el escaparate con la mirada triste, cosa que el japonés notó tras mirarlo un rato. Decidió preguntar.

- ¿Piensas en algún recuerdo triste?

- Más bien en alguien... su recuerdo me trae nostalgia.

- ¿Era tu novia? Digo, en quien pensabas

- No, era mi novio - la confesión de Blaine dejó a Yukihiro congelado. Tanto así que detuvo su marcha abruptamente, casi tirando al suelo su refresco.

Para Blaine tal reacción no pasó desapercibida y miró con extrañeza a su nuevo amigo.

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Sebastian no te lo dijo?

- En absoluto, no tenía idea de ello

- Por dios, Sebastian! Se supone que te contaría de mí y mi... bueno... de de... de... - Blaine se quejaba golpeando su frente con el puño.

- Eres gay? - preguntó Yukihiro temeroso

- Sí, lo soy... pero no quería que te enterases de esta forma. - Blaine lucía notoriamente afligido tras la revelación. El joven asiático le miró un tanto confuso

- No veo por qué preocuparte, Blaine-san. O sea, así es como naciste. Es casi tan ridículo como que el gato se preocupe por que tiene pelos - dijo el japonés, mirando despreocupadamente los adornos que decoraban el techo y las paredes del lugar.

Blaine estaba desconcertado, no esperaba la normalidad con la cual se había tomado la noticia. Se quedó paralizado, un tanto consternado por lo relajado que el japonés se mostraba. Yukihiro, quien iba caminando más adelante, notó la falta de compañía y miró hacia atrás. Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron por un lapso de breves segundos, hasta que el moreno reanudó la marcha.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del centro. En un acuerdo silencioso, ambos siguieron por el camino que los llevaría hasta el parque central.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a unos asientos de madera. Antes de ocuparlos, Yukihiro habló

- Yo no sé realmente lo que soy - dijo pensativo

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Blaine dudoso

- Que no tengo claro si me gustan los hombres o las mujeres... nunca lo he tenido claro. Creo que nunca he sentido algo por alguien - el desencanto se sentía en cada palabra que el nipón decía.

Blaine lo observó por un momento. La mirada de su acompañante estaba perdida en lo alto de un árbol, se leía la nostalgia en ellos.

- ¿Sabes? A veces preferiría no saber que soy... así como tú... me ahorraría muchos problemas - dijo el moreno con aire triste.

- ¿Has sufrido mucho? - la consulta vino acompañada de una mirada curiosa

- Hice sufrir... en realidad, ambas. He sufrido y he hecho sufrir. Mucho

- ¿De qué forma?

- Le fui infiel a mi novio... hace un par de meses.

- Bajo que circunstancias lo hiciste, Blaine-san

- Él se fue a NY hace ya varios meses. Fue cosa de semanas en que las cosas entre nosotros comenzaron a enfriarse. Casi no hablábamos, siempre estaba ocupado. No tomaba en cuenta mis logros. Me sentí apartado de su vida, fuera de todos sus planes a futuro. Conocí a un tipo por facebook. Hablamos un par de veces y quedamos en juntarnos. Me acosté con él.

No pude con el sentimiento de culpa y viajé a NY para contarle todo. Desde ahí todo se perdió y pudrió. Nos separamos como pareja, pero ocasionalmente hicimos el... bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo sonrojado notoriamente- El tema es que él ya me dijo que no quiere nada serio conmigo, que no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo...- los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su espalda y un vaso de bebida era puesto en frente suyo. Yukihiro le sonreía amablemente.

- ¿Sabes?, mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía cinco años... le fue infiel a mi padre y se fue con su amante.- respiró profundamente, levantó su cabeza para mirar el techo, este se adornaba con vitrales de colores - Mi padre trabajaba mucho, aún lo hace... es muy poco el tiempo que pasa en casa. De hecho, nos hemos venido a EEUU ya que el trabajo que le ofrecieron era menos extenuante que el que tenía en Japón... pero poco y nada le veo en casa- la pena se notaba en su habla. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos sentimientos y continuó hablando - Cuando mi madre se fue, ese día en particular, mi padre me sentó en sus piernas y lloró abrazado a mí. Es la única vez que le he visto tan vulnerable. Me dijo algo tan sabio que lo tengo intacto en mi memoria... "la infidelidad no es culpa de quien engaña, es una culpa compartida" - el japonés caminó hasta quedar en frente de Blaine, el cual escuchaba con extrañeza a su amigo - Si te sirve de consuelo, ambos son culpables de lo que pasó. No sólo tú, Blaine-san - dicho esto, volvió a su lugar para contemplar las figuras que hacían las nubes en el cielo.

El moreno estaba silencioso. Por fin, en muchos meses, podía sentir un poco más de alivio dentro de su alma.

Le estaría eternamente agradecido al chico de los ojos rasgados.

* * *

Kurt miraba inquieto su móvil. Ya eran diez días en los que no sabía nada del chico de ojos color miel.

Decidió, luego de una lucha interna que duró horas, llamarlo.

Caminó nervioso por el departamento, hasta que optó por llamarle desde su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama, buscó el número de Blaine y presionó "llamar".

En su oído se escuchaban los interminables tonos de una llamada en curso, hasta que un ruido contestó a su espera. Kurt se extrañó.

- "... ¡dame eso!... te digo que me lo des... jajajajajaja... ¡qué sensible!... ¡no seas así!..."- podía escucharse al otro lado

- Aló? - dijo el castaño, ya sintiendo como la molestia le inundaba. Hubo un sonido seco y luego habló la voz de Blaine

- ¡Kurt!, ¡qué sorpresa!, ¿cómo estás?- dijo el moreno muy alegre a los oídos del chico de ojos azules.

- ...Bien, ¿y tú?- dijo con tono inseguro. De fondo se escuchaban risas y conversaciones - ¿Dónde estás?, escucho mucho ruido- preguntó, ya molesto con la situación

- Estamos en The Lima Bean- respondió el menor

- ¿Estamos?- preguntó, los celos asomándose en su estómago

- Sí. Sebastian, Tina y Yukihiro- aquella entonación tan alegre hizo que algo dentro de su cabeza diera un grito de alarma.

- ¿Y qué se supone haces tú con ellos?- preguntó con los celos a estallando en sus vísceras

- Kurt, de verdad, gracias por llamarme. Estoy bien pero ahora debo irme, iremos al cine. ¡Hablamos!- dicho esto y sin dejar despedirse al castaño, Blaine finalizó la llamada.

Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Kurt, aún con el móvil pegado a su oreja, miraba un punto muerto en el techo. La rabia lo estaba consumiendo.

Sin arrojar el teléfono, si no que dejándolo sobre un cojín, se puso de pie y lanzó una serie de improperios al aire.

¡Quien mierda se cree Blaine al cortarle así como así! Aparte, ¡qué hacía en una cafetería con dos de sus "_depredadores_" acompañándole! ¡Y quién demonios era ese Yukifino o Yukichino o cómo diablos se llame!  
Realmente se sentía traicionado. Toda esa preocupación por días para que su ex reaccionara tan indolente.

Caminó por su habitación durante varios minutos. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que decidió que hacer.

Fue hasta su clóset, miro su ropa y la maleta en el espacio superior del mismo.

Blaine tendría que prepararse para lo que venía.

* * *

Todas las tardes eran grandiosas junto a sus amigos. La más expuesta verdad en la vida de Blaine Devon Anderson.

Si bien todos los días hacían algo similar, siempre estaba esa sensación de ser feliz hasta mirando caminar a las hormigas.

Le gustaba este grupo de amigos que se había hecho. Eran partners, cómplices, hermanos. Y eso era algo que el moreno apreciaba con el alma.

Además, luego de su "crash" inicial con el nipón y de la abrupta confesión de su sexualidad, Yukihiro demostró ser tan leal como se decía de los japoneses.

Siempre preguntaba si estaba bien, si había pensado mucho en su ex, si realmente era feliz, en que cosas podía hacer él para ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Blaine pensaba que el asiático veía en su ruptura una oportunidad de ayudar, así como no pudo hacerlo con su padre. De igual forma agradecía las intenciones de su amigo.

Miró su reloj. Se le hacía tarde para ir a comer con sus amigos. Breadsticks no era su restaurante favorito, pero la compañía era deliciosa.

* * *

Tina caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de la secundaria. Se dirigía raudamente hacia la parte trasera, donde se relacionaban los autos de los profesores. Eran las 07:02 de la mañana de un frío miércoles.

Caminó hasta que vio a la persona con la que se encontraría. Se acercó, besó y abrazó a su amigo.

- Sebastián, dime que es eso de lo que querías hablarme. Digo, para citarme a las siete de la mañana- dijo la asiática, mirando curiosa a su amigo.

- Tina, creo saber algo que es muy serio.

- Dios Seb, me estás asustando...

- Calma, no es nada malo. Creo que a nuestro nuevo amigo le gusta… Blaine

- ¡¿A Yukihiro?!- Tina exclamó para luego taparse la boca en señal de asombro.

- Ajá... ¿cómo lo sé? Lo vi revisando el facebook de Blaine durante la clase de computación... tenemos prohibido ver redes sociales y si nos descubren haciéndolo, es una citación a tu tutor... es una falta grave.

- Entonces, si lo está haciendo es porque...

- Le gusta Blaine. De lo contrario no se arriesgaría de esa manera.

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando por largos minutos.

Fue Tina quien chasqueó los dedos en señal de que algo había hecho conexión en su cabeza

- Tengo la idea perfecta! – exclamó alegre

- Y cuál sería – preguntó el castaño de Dalton

- Mira, tengo un plan. Nos tomará tiempo, pero creo que puede funcionar. Eso sí – bajó la voz, como queriendo contar un secreto – Debemos ser lo más disimulados posible.

Con un asentimiento por parte de Sebastian, Tina comenzó a contar su plan.

Ellos se encargarían de que todo saliera sobre ruedas. El plan "_Adiós K.E.H."_ estaba naciendo en los patios de McKinley High.

* * *

Blaine y Yukihiro estaban sentados conversando, como siempre. Se encontraban a la espera de sus dos amigos, los cuales aún no daban señales de vida.

Eso hasta que el móvil de Blaine anunció un mensaje entrante. Tina.

"_**¡Boo!, no podré ir hoy. Problemas en casa. Mañana te cuento. Te quiero. Tina"**_

Blaine comentó el contenido del mensaje con el nipón. A los minutos el teléfono de Yukihiro también chilló por un mensaje entrante.

"_**Yukihiro-chan. Práctica improvisada de The Warblrers. Los extrañaré. Seb"**_

Yukihiro le mostró la pantalla de su celular al moreno, a lo que este respondió con un puchero de tristeza.

De todas formas, ya se encontraban ahí. No desperdiciarían el tiempo.

Como si de acuerdo estuvieran, ambos comenzaron a hablar de Marvel y DC, discutiendo cuál de las dos era mejor.

Blaine, en un intento desesperado de demostrar que Iron Man era mejor y más inteligente que Batman, movió sus manos tan fuerte que pasó a llevar el vaso de Yukihiro, al cual le quedaba un poco de café.

Ambos reían mientras limpiaban el desastre del vaso derramado, por eso no escucharon cuando la puerta del café se abrió, dando paso a un hombre.

Los jóvenes limpiaban con servilletas y pañuelos desechables. En un tanto , ambas manos quedaron una encima de la otra. Blaine miró atentamente la reacción del nipón, el cual no quitaba su mano debajo de la del moreno.

Sus ojos estaban ensimismados en los color miel, no podía quitarlos... en realidad no quería quitarlos.

La figura recién llegada contemplaba la escena con cierta molestia. Por lo mismo carraspeó fuertemente, logrando la atención de los chicos. Estos miraron de dónde provenía el sonido.

Las manos se separaron al instante y los ojos del joven moreno se abrieron a todo su ancho ante la persona que le miraba desde el costado de la mesa.

- ¡¿K-Kurt?!- preguntó el ojimiel, haciendo que su voz fuese chillona

- Hola Blaine, estoy de regreso.

_**~~Cont...~~**_

* * *

**_Lo bueno de hoy, este capítulo salió más largo de lo normal =). Me siento realizada *w*_**

**_Una de las razones por las que me tardo es por que me quedo en blanco. _**

**_Quiero ofrecerles un foro abierto, donde me den ideas y prometo unirlas a la trama que tengo. Eso sí, cosas probables... si me ponen "que Blaine vuele en medio de Patolandia" es algo difícil de meter en el contexto de la historia XD!_**

**_El próximo capi trae: Un enfrentamiento, un viaje y una revelación inesperada!_**

**_No se lo pierdan!_**

**_Besosososos!_**

**_Pinnita Criss Anderson.-_**


End file.
